


Of Varterrals and Arcane Horrors

by Azek



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes up with a crazy plan to get out of a dangerous situation. Anders rolls with it with only mild complaining. This one's gonna make it's way around the taverns. Probably with more fireballs if Varric has anything to say about it. Merrill mostly enjoying just another day with the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Varterrals and Arcane Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very spoiler-y but playing/watching the Mirror Image mission for Merrill from act 2 of DA: ii will provide a little better context. But if you're okay with mild confusion the story should be just as enjoyable!  
> Also, this is loosely based on what happened during one of my play-throughs. XD  
> Thanks for reading!

They were running from the undead. Again. It was taking all of Hawke’s healing knowledge just to keep everyone on their feet.

“I think I know what disturbed that Varterral!” Hawke shouted, burning another two of the fiends in her way to a crisp.

“Just keep running!” Varric shouted back, launching a storm of arrows at the undead closing in on them.

“What they must have been saying about me! They must think I’m worse than the blight!” Merrill exclaimed, indignantly, throwing a magical stone fist into a group of the shamblers.

Anders froze one aiming an arrow at her into a prickly spike of ice.

“We can worry about the consequences of your actions after we get out of here!” Anders said, sardonically.

“Agreed!” Merrill responded crisply, throwing lightning through a skeleton getting a little too close to Varric.

“Who asked you anyway?” She muttered.

“There’s the exit!” Hawke shouted with relief, rushing up some old wooden planks.

“Oh come on, Hawke! That’s right up there with-”

Then an Arcane Horror materialized between them and the way out. Hawke stopped for an instant on the middle step, staring in surprise. Then her face scrunched up in annoyed resolve and she threw a fireball at it.

“Go back! Turn around!” Hawke cried.

The Arcane Horror was thrown back by the fireball but it wouldn’t take long for it to recover.

“We can’t! Hawke, there’s at least a dozen of the undead back there!” Varric shouted, alarmed.

“Not to mention, no way out!” Merrill chipped in.

“I’ve got it!” Anders barked, somewhat strained. Fireballs began raining down on the foes behind them.

“Shit.” Varric cursed, impressed.

Then Hawke was hit by a blast of energy that hurled her down the stairs and into the passage way they’d just escaped from.

“Hawke!”

The fireballs stopped and Anders ran after her while Varric began shooting holes in to the Arcane Horror and Merrill focused on keeping the remaining undead back. Anders found Hawke lying in some brush growing in the cave passage. He dropped down next to her and started inspecting the damage.

“Hawke, can you hear me?” Anders asked urgently, his healing instincts kicking in from years of working a clinic.

“mmm, uuughgrrrmm emm…” Hawke groaned, blinking blearily up at Anders.

He felt his heart skip a beat in relief.

“I- I got it.” Hawke mumbled and cast healing magic on herself.

Anders leaned back on his haunches as she sat up.

“Auugh… Ow…” Hawke muttered rubbing the back of her head, gingerly.

“We could really use some help in here!” Varric shouted, sounding somewhat frantic.

“Ah. Hell!” Hawke muttered, annoyed, standing up.

She swayed and placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance. Anders knew she was determined to go back into that room.

“Hawke. Wait!” Anders protested worriedly, rising and stepping in front of her.

“It’s alright. I just need a moment.” Hawke said.

Anders shook his head, then glanced towards the room filled with undead and the Arcane Horror.

“They don’t have a moment.”

Hawke grimaced. Of course, Anders was right, but that didn’t really help.

“If we could just get away for a minute-”

And an idea popped into Hawke’s head. She looked up at Anders with new conviction.

“Anders, do you trust me?” Hawke asked, searching his eyes intently.

“Of course I do. More than anyone I’ve ever met.” Anders said, cupping her face gently with one hand.

Hawke smiled, and then continued, taking his hand in hers, “then listen to me. I need you to go into that room and take out as many of them as you can. When you’re on your last legs cast the loudest spell you know. Then I’m going to draw the rest of them away from you and the others.”

Anders’ brow furrowed, “Hawke-”

She put her finger on his lips stopping him, still holding his hand.

“I’m going to run and build up my mana; take out a few of those damn skeletons while I’m at it. Once I have enough I’ll be able to cast a more powerful healing spell on all of us. It’s our best chance.”

Anders squeezed her hand, before speaking, “I’m not worried about the skeletons, but if that demon catches up to you-”

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take. Are you with me?”

“ANDERS!? HAWKE!?” Varric shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Always.” Anders said, kissing her briefly.

He snatched up his staff and charged into the room full of raised skeletons. Hawke took an instinctual step after him then forced herself to stop, determination hardening her features. It didn’t take long before Hawke heard a loud boom and she could see fire glowing brightly from the room. That was her cue. She took a deep breath.

“HEY, UGLIES! Come and get me you rotting bastards!”

That got their attention. At least ten of them came shambling into the passage, a few of them on fire, and she was off. She dashed through passageways and down short flights of rickety stairs, building her mana and ducking arrows. Until she had almost all she needed. She turned abruptly just inside of another passage and began hurling bolts of energy as the skeletons shambled in one or three at a time, throwing fireballs here and there for good measure. Then she cast a healing spell for the whole party.

“Yes!” She smiled victoriously, throwing more bolts at the remaining undead.

Which were quite a few. Hawke began to retreat one step at a time. Feeling uneasy she spent more mana on another group healing spell. Not a very powerful one, but hopefully enough to buy a little more time. Hawke’s energy was starting to flag.

“Now _I_ could really use some help.” Hawke muttered, nervously.

Then she was dodging a shamblers sword and cutting through another’s brittle arm with fire and her staff blade.

“Any time now, guys!” Hawke called, desperately.

She roasted the armless one and barely deflected a swing by the one with the sword. Suddenly, its head exploded as a bolt tore through it. Then the rest of it burst into flames! And there was Varric, bolts ripping through the stragglers, Merrill throwing stones into any he missed. Hawke was so happy and relieved she could almost just collapse right there. Then she noticed who was missing.

“Where’s Anders?” She asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Varric creamed the last skeleton and started hurrying back towards the cave entrance.

“He’s still fighting that damned Arcane Horror!”

Hawke wasted no time chasing after Varric, scowling in mild irritation, Merrill hot on her heels.

“Anders! What were you thinking?!” Hawke muttered, sternly.

She sighed.  She could guess what he was thinking.

“Just hang on. We’re almost there, we’re coming.” Hawke whispered under her breath.

There was the room just ahead! Anders came running out and Hawke gathered her energy to cast more healing magic. She was just about to reach him when he abruptly collapsed.

“Anders!”

Hawke's magic dissipated, shock breaking her concentration. She rushed over to him and knelt briefly. She could feel the demons magic and knew she didn’t have time to examine his injuries.

“Varric, Merrill, look after him. I’ll be right back,” she growled.

She didn’t stop to see if they listened. Rage boiled in her heart and she ran past where Anders lay prone and into the room with the Arcane Horror. She threw horror spells of her own and fireballs, stunning it briefly with pure will when her spells were reforming and slaughtered it in a matter of minutes. Breathing hard, covered in bits of Arcane Horror, she turned back and hurried towards the passage where she’d left the others. She had to stop when Varric entered, a look of bewilderment on his face as he took in Hawke and the rest of the spattered room.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers,” Varric came closer to check Hawke, “Are you alright?”

Hawke felt sorrow close her throat and was about to simply step around Varric when Merrill entered supporting a battered looking Anders. Her shoulders relaxed from their tension and she walked over to him, Varric pivoting expertly out of her way, an amused smile gracing his features.

“You are not allowed to die, don’t you ever do that again!” She said sternly as she embraced him.

“Ow. Ow! Yes, alright, I promise. Please stop squeezing!” Anders replied with a pained laugh.

Merrill smiled, content to support Anders while Hawke finally released him. Varric shook his head.

“That was the most bullshit plan. I can’t believe it worked. And I can’t believe we’re all alive and in one piece! Mostly.” Varric waved his hands around to emphasis how ridiculous this whole thing was.

“I can’t believe she killed that thing so fast!” Merrill piped in, her troubles temporarily forgotten.

Hawke looked happily around her group of friends.

“And I thought killing a Varterral was the most interesting thing I’d do today.”

“I can’t believe she hugged me while covered in demon gore. Ow!” Anders winced as Hawke gave him a teasing admonishing squeeze.

“You ought to look in a mirror” Hawke remarked, smugly.

Anders rolled his eyes, “you’re right. My good looks are ruined. What ever will I do?”

Hawke smiled, happy that Anders, and Varric and Merrill, were safe.

“Everyone at the Hanged Man is going to love this!” Varric said, a look of merry delight and mischief matching his smile.

“They’ll never believe it.” Hawke smirked.

Weary and worn they all left the cave to face future dangers and adventures lying in wait ahead.


End file.
